


Let Me

by Ayeayemagpie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayeayemagpie/pseuds/Ayeayemagpie
Summary: So I've been dithering about posting on here and whether or not my short scribbles are worth showing for a while. This is absolutely a work in progress (if you could call it that) and one of many drafts of various other projects I haven't yet completed over the years, but I had the idea that maybe posting publicly will give me the kick in the arse I need to finally finish something.It's the first time I've shown anyone my writing and I'm still not overly sure this is the way to go about it, probably a mess and cringe city but here are some short paragraphs of my most recent labor of love and I hope you enjoy it as short as it may be. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been dithering about posting on here and whether or not my short scribbles are worth showing for a while. This is absolutely a work in progress (if you could call it that) and one of many drafts of various other projects I haven't yet completed over the years, but I had the idea that maybe posting publicly will give me the kick in the arse I need to finally finish something. 
> 
> It's the first time I've shown anyone my writing and I'm still not overly sure this is the way to go about it, probably a mess and cringe city but here are some short paragraphs of my most recent labor of love and I hope you enjoy it as short as it may be. :)

Brienne's eyes glowed in the soft light of the fire and met with his, there was an anxious air about her as she gave him a silent nod of approval. It was difficult for Jaime not to take her in that moment, her sweet sapphires fixated on him, both apprehensive and wanting. Instead, he reached up to sweep a lock of hair from her face, gently caressing her cheek as he lowered his hand. He showed her a wholesome smile as he placed his golden hand on her hip. It was cold against her skin and made her squirm at its touch. The chill stiffened her exposed nipples, a sensation she had come to know too well during her time in the algid reaches of the north.  
"Take it off."  
There was a softness in her voice that Jaime had never heard before but her familiar stoic manner still shone through. She had always hated that thing, a cursed, hideous ornament that served only to remind them of his sister. She had never voiced her opinion on it, but in her eyes, he didn't need it, he was far better off without Cersei's ghastly presence hanging over him.

Jaime beamed at her request and placed his good hand on hers, leading it gently to the buckle that held the golden monstrosity in place. She fumbled at it for a minute and when it finally opened she dropped the hand to the ground with a hefty thud. A quick breath escaped her, was it really that heavy? She reached for his stump but as she did he recoiled.  
"Let me.."  
Brienne spoke quietly, a little red in the face. She often blamed herself for what had happened. Her thoughts habitually trailed back to the day he lost his hand and it pained her. She hesitantly raised the stump to her mouth and pressed her swollen lips against it in sincere, merciful apology.

Jaime had been watching her the entire time, she almost looked beautiful when she blushed. He looked at her body for a moment, her pale chest a vast expanse of muscle, painted with scars and freckles in equal measure. Her breasts were small and the delicate pink nipples that topped them sent his mind wandering. Her statuesque frame had lingered in his mind since Harrenhal and it pleased him to see it again after so long. His heart raced when her lips brushed against his stump, the scarred skin tingling under the warmth of her breath. He was somewhat taken aback by the tenderness of the moment, by how gentle she really was and couldn't help but wonder if he had been the only one to witness it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally winging it, a further extension of my fluffy smutty garbage. Writing in between work and looking after the kiddo is proving to be a pain in the hoop cause I have like no time but I still enjoy torturing myself immensely for some inexplicable reason so heeeere we go chaps, hope it reads well!

Briennes face flushed a deeper shade of red as she pulled away, she had wanted to hold on to his arm and kiss it time and time again in the hope that it might fix what had happened. She smiled meekly at him, knowing full well that it never would. It took her a minute to try and compose herself before letting out an uncontrollable, perplexed chortle.  
"Sorry, I.."  
"You're nervous? Me too."  
Jaime chuckled, running his hand down her side. She took in a breath, sharp and shallow as his fingers danced across her skin. Her belly filled with butterflies when their eyes met again and all she could do was stare, hungry for him and only him.

Jaime raised his hand to the back of her head quickly pulling them together in a swift and passionate gesture. As their mouths touched he heard the tiniest whimper escape her, it was probably the most feminine sound she had ever made. Her hands grasped at him as the kiss deepened sending a delectable wave of warmth through his shoulders. He flicked his tongue across her lips to part them and for a brief second, they shared a breath. His fingers traced down her neck and collarbone before reaching her muscular yet surprisingly supple breast where he cupped and squeezed at it gently. His thumb ran across her already stiffened nipple, circling it carefully as his stump settled on her hip this time without the cold shock of his useless appendage.

Her body shivered, no one had ever touched her so gently before and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Jaimes pleasant, soothing touches melted away at her unease, awakening feelings in her that she had only experienced in her own company. She had often found herself lonely and in deep reverie pleasuring herself at the thought of him taking her, whispering his name with secret sensuous gasps as she met her release. Her hands made their way to his hair where she couldn't help but run her fingers through the dirty blond locks, tugging gently as he grazed his teeth across her bottom lip. He planted several small kisses down her neck, slowing to pay special attention to the deep scars left by the bear at Harrenhal. She could feel his lips, so exquisite against her skin that they left a trail of goosebumps behind them as he reached her left breast. 

Jaime licked at her taut nipple, swirling his tongue around almost in a trance before sucking it into his mouth. Brienne moaned out loud, the feeling of his warm, wet lips on her skin made her tingle down below. He encouraged her towards the bed, nudging her backwards still with his mouth around her nipple sucking and biting gently. When he finally broke away it was only to lay her down and he soon returned to his work, kissing and caressing her belly, further and further down. He could feel himself painfully hard now but ignored the sensation, this was not for him, at least not yet anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy af over the past couple of days again and finding it difficult to get into the zone at the moment. I'm maybe thinking too much about how much I used to write, I mean at one stage I could bang out stories at like 5 A4 pages an hour. Think it's coming along at a relatively decent pace though, it has been legitimately over 10 years since I've even had the creative spark so I cannae really complain. So here we have it, another wee bit of my messy and probably totally ooc nonsense...

Briennes arms stretched down to meet his shoulders, running her calloused palms over his back as he reached the messy patch of yellow curls between her legs. She gazed down at Jaime and caught a glimpse of his piercing green eyes as he planted a singular, smouldering kiss on her aching clit. Her own eyes closed and she took a gulp of air when his tongue whirled around and flickered over it. She couldn’t contain her arousal, her breath becoming heavier each time he tongued at her. It was a feeling she was intensely unfamiliar with but gods, it was good.

The luscious taste of her filled Jaimes mouth as he continued to play with her, licking and sucking as though his life depended on it. He would stay there forever if he could but of course, he would have to come up for air at some point. Her responses only encouraged him more in his work. Briennes thighs clenched around his head as his tongue swirled and dipped inside ever so slightly. He thought that maybe she would forget her strength and squash him to death. Even so, he would die a happy man, between her legs with a face full of her sweetness. When she eventually loosened her grip Jaime pulled back briefly to take a breath and take in the view of her laying there in front of him.

"Don't stop.."  
Her honeyed tone gave him shivers and he could feel his cock twitch at the thought of fucking her. No, he told himself. He wasn’t finished with her yet. She wanted more and he was going to give it to her. He leaned back in, kissing her sinuous, sturdy thighs before licking into her again. This time he readied a finger and slid it carefully inside her slick entrance. He moved slowly pulling back and forth as he tongued her passionately. Her back arching as he slid in a second. Jaime enjoyed the feeling of her tightening around his fingers and in return he picked up his pace causing her to cry out and grasp at the furs beneath them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another short update, things are getting steamy, then again it has been from the beginning and I think that's all it ever will be the whole way through. Enjoy!

"Good?"  
Jaime smirked, wiping his beard as he lifted his head from between her legs. Brienne threw a blissful yet bewildered look his way.  
"Good.”  
She replied, a little breathless. It was true that she had relished in the sublime, lustful ambush on her body yet she couldn’t quite find the words to tell him that she hadn’t finished. Little did she know, Jaime was fully aware of it. It was something he had done on numerous occasions when he had to find release in his own hands. He had slowed to a halt on purpose in an attempt to prolong her fervid euphoria. 

"We’re not done..."  
He whispered in her ear gruffly with an urgent, carnal air as his turgid cock pressed against her thigh sending an intense wave of pleasure through him. His whole body pressed closer to hers as he brushed his lips over her jaw, slowly finding his way to her mouth again.  
"Gods…"  
He hissed against her lips as he felt her grab at his ass. Thoughts of her forcing her way on top of him soon filled his head and it made his cock twitch once again.

Brienne could feel his beard, damp and tickling her chin. It was a strange feeling, irritating, yet she didn't want it to stop. Her skin seemed to burn under his touch as he grabbed at her breast again, this time pinching and twisting at her nipple causing her to shriek out loud. It stirred something in her, enough to make her retaliate with a voracious attack on his lips. Her body writhed underneath him, wanting, longing for his impassioned advances. Before long she found herself reaching for his rock-hard, throbbing manhood and wrapped her thick, freckled fingers around it with a grip tight enough to make Jaime gasp with resounding, unbridled pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, ken? If you like it gies a shout! Most people might think that kudos is nothing, but for me, it's everything just to know that someone, somewhere enjoyed my trash. Happy reading!

"C-careful, Brienne.."  
Jaime stuttered, trying his hardest not to thrust into her hand.  
"Let's not... make a mess?"  
He laughed with a devilish glint in his eyes. Brienne laughed with him. It wasn't something that had crossed her mind in her heated state. She was set to pleasure him, but if he wanted her to stop then what else could she do? She loosened her grip and lightly traced the shape of him with her palm before reluctantly moving her hand away altogether.  
"I’m ready, Jaime. Don’t make me beg, we both know I’m stronger than you."

He gazed into her eyes, huge and almost black now. Hearing those words leave her lips excited him in ways she couldn’t begin to imagine. His mind trailed back to the thought of her atop him again, maybe she would do it if he asked? No. It had to be natural, it wouldn’t be the same otherwise. Jaime propped himself up on his elbow taking his cock in hand and began teasing at her entrance. She was so slick and swollen it made him growl under his breath. Exhaling shakily, Brienne ran her fingers through his hair and squeezed her eyes closed as he pushed himself inside her slowly, taking care not to cause her any discomfort. She held her breath for a moment until her muscles relaxed around him and her glowing eyes flew open. 

"Does it hurt?"  
Jaime asked, noticing that the expression on her face had changed.  
"No."  
She shook her head, her reaction was not in pain but incredible joy. The pressure inside her was like nothing she had ever felt, a warmth in her belly, an unnameable pleasure that crept its way through her slowly as he began to move. She could feel her heart thumping through her chest, almost in the same way as it did when she battled and the sheer bliss of it all induced a guttural moan from the depths of her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more in the saga of tiny updates, always much busier at work on the weekends yet I somehow managed to conjure this up between locations. Next update likely to contain sickening amounts of fluff or at least that's the plan cause Jaime is a cutesy softboi at heart and I won't have anyone suggest otherwise... enjoy!

Briennes amorous lamentations soon filled the room as he plunged into her soaking folds. She was warm, wet and so damned loud. He didn't mind, if anything it thrilled him to hear her. She grasped at him, her calloused palms felt rough on his skin reminding him that she wasn't as delicate as he had imagined. With that he picked up his pace, breathing heavily into the curve of her neck.

His warm breath tickled her skin and her fingers curled, leaving a trail of white lines as she dragged them across his shoulders. Her body arched with each movement and her legs tightened around his waist in response as he reached new depths within her. Jaime propped himself up with his hand to watch Brienne, her freckled cheeks flushed red with their efforts. He could feel himself close to release and slowed his movements to compensate, pulling almost all the way out before plunging hard and slow into her again. She panted heavily with every thrust, each time louder than the last as she seemed to crumble beneath him. 

Her body shook into orgasm as she called out his name so loudly she even startled herself. The warmth that started in her belly rang right through her now as Jaime picked up his pace again. She ground her hips into him, pulsing around his cock as she called his name out once more with shameless elation. A satisfied smile crept across Jaimes lips as he continued to thrust into her with more vigour, she was at her loudest now, wailing with every movement as she arrived hastily at another orgasm. It wasn't long before Jaime gave in to his pleasure too, throwing his head back with a bestial roar as he came inside her. They lay for a moment breathless and entwined before Jaime planted a long and gentle kiss between her breasts. He smiled against her skin as he pulled himself from her, his cock still quivering with delight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found the perfect music to conjure exactly what I wanted and now I'm crying, enjoy!

Brienne lay content and silent, her body blissfully exhausted from their activities. By now her breathing had steadied to a slow, melodic rhythm and she turned to her side to face Jaime who was propped up on his elbow. She had a million thoughts running through her head at the same time, most of which about him but not one of them would form enough of a sentence for her to speak. Instead, the most she could do was open her mouth and take in a breath before closing it again with a furrowed brow.

“You weren’t about to ask me to go again, were you?”  
Jaime laughed, raising his hand to rest on her waist. A wide smile appeared on Briennes face, her nose wrinkling as she snorted out a giggle. He shifted his gaze to her mouth, her plump, reddened lips looked so inviting. His heart thudded in his throat as he fought the urge to steal another kiss.  
“No, no. I’m quite worn out, Jaime.”  
Brienne yawned through her words, rolling on to her back again as she stretched her arms above her head. 

"I mean, I'd love to... but my body just isn't what it used to be."  
Jaime gently circled her navel, his fingers riding softly over the lean ridges of muscle around it when he felt the warmth of her hand brushing over his own. Her fingers tangled into his with ease as she squeezed firmly in reassurance. It was the first time in a long time that Jaime had truly felt at ease. He pulled himself closer to her where he lay his head against her chest to listen to her breathing. The sound soothed him further, her chest rising and falling beneath him, lulling him gently into a sweet, blissful sleep. 

Brienne yanked some furs across from behind Jaime to cover them before wrapping her arm around his shoulders, hugging him tightly to her skin. The contact made her heart swell with a glorious wave of exhilaration bringing her almost to tears. She couldn’t believe her luck, this man that she had spent so long pining for had willingly given himself to her. She could only hope that he would feel the same way about her as she did for him and it wasn’t just some cruel joke. With her eyes closed, she pressed her lips to his head in a long, affectionate kiss before whispering softly through his hair.  
“I love you, Jaime.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleepy right now I'm struggling to keep my eyes open but I had to get this down before I lost it, there are thoughts of mundane human stuff and not a smutty word in sight for this chapter, this thing might end up going on forever. A little foreshadowing maybe, hope this ain't a disappointing chapter. There will be plenty more of the NSFW content soon enough but I just kinda write as it comes. It is what it is. Hope you like it and thanks in advance for reading.

When the morning came, the low winter sun shone through a split in the shuttered window landing directly in Jaimes face. It wasn’t enough to wake him but he stirred in the bed, snuggling his face into a pillow to hide his eyes. He had been dreaming through the night, nothing like the usual nightmarish flashbacks but of pleasant things, of the sea, warm sunny meadows and mostly, Brienne. His body was splayed across the mattress and the sumptuous furs that once kept him warm had been kicked from the bed. He reached out his hand in a half-sleeping state to hold Brienne but was met only with the cool sheets on her side of the bed.

He rose in a mild panic with his eyes darting around the room but she was nowhere to be seen. In the corner, her armour was still hung on its stand. She couldn't have gone far without it, Jaime thought. He sighed a breath of relief as he hauled himself to the edge of the bed. Maybe she had only gone to get something for breakfast. His stomach rumbled loudly and as enticing as heading to the great hall sounded, he grimaced at the thought of what he might have to eat. The food was different in the north, nothing like the lavish feasts of exotic fruit they would have for breakfast in King's Landing. Surely he would find something palatable, certainly not the oatmeal though, that was a whole new level of horror. Another reason why he hated being in Winterfell so much, that and the biting chill that never seemed to leave the air. 

Brienne had been sitting in the great hall since first light. She was always eager to rise in the morning, missing breakfast would be a tragedy for her. She had already scoffed half a plate of bacon, eggs and sausage before reaching into the centre of the table, grabbing a bread roll and breaking it apart in her hands. The delicious aroma of fresh-baked bread sent a warmth curling around her heart that reminded her of her childhood. She missed her home dearly and her father too. The waterfall that she played in as a little girl bubbled and splashed in the back of her mind as she filled her cup. She smiled to herself and for a second it felt like she was back on Tarth again. A sudden slam at the other side of the table soon jarred her back to the cold, dreary reality of Winterfell as she glanced up at the source of the sound.


End file.
